


First time is always special

by Snowells4Ever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells4Ever/pseuds/Snowells4Ever
Summary: My take on Bruce's birthday in 4x18. Bruce and Selina are still the same age, but Bruce is Batman and Selina is Catwoman. Barry is the one that introduces everyone.





	First time is always special

  
Bruce woke up on the couch, kinda sore from his mid night adventures as the Dark Knight.  
"alfred, Alfred" Alfred walked in the paper and a coffee.

" Morning Master Bruce, I see that you made the front page again." Bruce sat up and grabbed the paper from Alfred, 'Batman puts Mister Freeze's plan on Ice!!'. Bruce rubs his forehead " I swear Vicki Vale is gonna write a story that pisses someone off." "Hopefully it isn't the Joker, I dread to think of what that maniac might do" Alfred sets the coffee down. "Oh by the way Mr. All-" before he even got the sentence out Barry sped in sitting on the couch. Bruce looks at Barry and gives him one of his famous glares " Sorry I tendency of doing that, Hey Alfred" Alfred nods and goes to get tea " Mr. Allen."

" Sup Bruce, Hey I heard you took down Freeze nice job, I never really had much luck with ice villians," Barry grabs an apple and speeds it down, Bruce sips his coffee "Thank you how's Iris " "She's well and actually we're thinking about kids." Bruce looked at Barry with disbelief and disapprovement " Really you're considering having children giving the fact that there are hundreds of villians that want to kill you and are willing to go to any lengths do so." 

" Wow you are one big freaking buzz kill " Barry chuckles and throws the eaten apple at Bruce. Bruce catches it with out even looking. " C'mon Bruce you never thought about having kids with Selina some day." Bruce looked at him like he was crazy " No we haven't even had sex yet." Barry drop his phone and looked awe struck " Are you serious dude the great Bruce Wayne/Batman hasn't gotten laid yet." Bruce has thought about having sex with Selina but it never really happen. " Man the sexual tension that's probably between you guys, I wouldn't be able to do that with Iris I'd go crazy" Whenever sex and Selina pop in Bruce's brain something wild started to rise in Bruce, just something about that curly hair, plump lips, nice hips, those eyes and that nice ass in leather always made him lose all control.

" Are you gonna keep talking about women and sex or are we gonna get to work" Bruce walked over to the fireplace and opened the entrance to the Batcave. " Alright alright fine man you gotta get laid soon you might blow some steam." Bruce rolled his eyes " Oh boy"


End file.
